A Timeless Bond
by BleedingNightshade
Summary: It was a timeless bond that tied them together. It was older than the Heavens itself, and had survived countless generations. It bound them together, five souls linked as one. The original generation had missed their chance, because of fear from the judgement of man. The new generation held hope, hope for more. They craved a bond like the original Dragons of the Heavens.
1. Heaven's Bonds

"You will serve Hiryuu as your master, protecting him with your lives. You will love him, and never betray him."

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•´¯`

 _ **Hakuryuu**_ \- The white dragon who gave his arm to his human vessel. Guen, Kija's birth father, and Kija have held this curse.

 _ **Seiryuu**_ \- The blue dragon who gave his eyes to his human vessel. Abi, Ao, and Shin-Ah have held this curse.

 _ **Ryokuryuu**_ \- The green dragon who gave his leg to his human vessel. Shuten, Garou, and Jeaha have held this curse.

 _ **Ouryuu**_ \- The yellow dragon who gave his healing to his human vessel. Zeno has held this curse.

 _ **Hiryuu**_ \- The red dragon who left his dragon form to become a man.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•´¯`

* * *

Their bond was older than mankind, possibly older than the Heavens itself. They had been there for the beginning, the end, and the creation of many things. They did not grow, they did not age. They simply were, and would always be.

Originally they held no names. There was no one else besides them, so they had no need for names. They had no genders for they did not grow or age, so there was no need to breed, reproduce, or have sexes. They each held an unbreakable bond with each other, something indescribable by any written words. It was they who grew the Earth, they who colored the skies and they who breathed life into the creatures that came after them.

Their own creations were the ones to give them names. _Dragons_. Rulers of the Heavens. As humans grew smarter, they started to give their dragons individuals names too. The rulers, now dubbed dragons and sometimes mistaken as Gods, accepted the names with fondness from their dear humans.

 _Seiryuu_. The brother with the shining blue scales. He was the eldest of the five and his eyes could see across vast distances. He often used this skill to watch over the world, watching species thrive and suffer as nature demanded from them.

The twins, the white dragon _Hakuryuu_ and the emerald dragon, _Ryokuryuu_. Matching in strength and power, the two brothers were often seen together, playfully exchanging blows and creating mountains and rivers in their play. They were both prideful creatures, often refusing to submit to the other, thus making their brothers break them apart. Though it appeared they had a rough relationship, they were never far from each other, and they would always seek each other out if separated for too long.

Then there was the dragon who made the sun from his own heart, or so the legends say. _Ouryuu_. The smallest and youthful one, who had his scales permanently bleached to match the sun he created. He was the most excitable one, almost like a hatchling in some aspects, but his eyes were always heavy with the secrets of the world. For whatever the sun saw, he saw and knew too. He was the wisest of them all and many of his brothers would seek him for advice when troubled.

Finally, there was the youngest. _Hiryuu_. He created many of the creatures who walked the earth. He crafted them from clay, using his own claws, and gave them life from his own breath. He often prided himself on his creations, but none of the animals made him as proud as the ones called _humans_.

His elders looked at the creatures with distrust. They were too smart, ruled by lust and greed. However, Hiryuu insisted that all they needed was time, trust, and guidance. The dragons let them live, hoping their brother's belief would ring true.

 _Hiryuu was wrong._

Mankind was too violent. They obeyed no gods and refused advice. Their greed consumed the land, their knowledge turned dark with dangerous creations. Faced with no choice, the dragons had to give the Earth to man and retreat to the Heavens.

Still, Hiryuu believed in them. He would spent years watching them grow from above. He pointed out the innocent children. The elders who learned from their mistakes. The gentle men who would listen to the dragons' voices. But the good were outnumbered. Man knew no bounds and was doomed.

That's when he snuck down. Hiryuu shed his dragon body, like a snake molting its own skin. From his dry shell emerged a man, as lithe as a dragon, with vivid red hair and innocent purple eyes.

Hiryuu wanted to prove mankind's innocence. He would not heed reason or listen to his brothers' begs. Soon, the dragons stopped trying to convince him. Hiryuu, their youngest brother, would have to learn for himself that his creations failed _him_ , and he did not fail them.

The day came when man forgot who was truly in charge. They turned on their mortal god, seeking to shed his blood. Still, their brother refused to see reason. So the eldest dragons interfered and begged one last time. Still, Hiryuu turned his back to his brethren, defending his precious humans.

 _Foolish king. Innocent brother. Kind dragon._

They had no choice but to protect him. They gave out their blood, creating unbreakable bonds from man to God, the same bonds the dragon brothers held with each other. The new human vessels would never betray Hiryuu like other men had done before. They would always obey him, as man should always obey Gods. They would be forced to love him, like the original dragons loved Hiryuu.

From their bonds, from their emotions, dragons walked amongst man again.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•´¯`

Zeno was the first to notice something odd about their bonds. It was no secret that the five dragon vessels were bound together by something indescribable by man. The need to love. To obey. To worship. To please. It was always there, in the background of their souls. They could feel it to each other, but it undeniably stronger when they thought of Hiryuu, or when his presence was near.

Even stranger was when a small truce settled over the land and the talk of betrothals and marriages reached the dragons' ears. It was no surprise honestly, everyone wanted a tie to the famous dragon warriors and the new king. Except, none of it went like planned.

Hiryuu was the first to be married, for the sake of a treaty, but none of them knew to whom. He never introduced his wife to them. He never spoke of her. They never glimpsed her amongst the crowds. Hiryuu never even said her name, and when they brought her up, he would give an embarrassed blush and avoid their gaze.

Shuten, the possessor of the green dragon's foot, had a lustful nature. He charmed anyone who looked his way, and not all of them were female. Nearly every night he had a new lover and with their advance hearing, they could hear how well he pleased them. However, come morning, no one would see his new lover and Hiryuu was kept ignorant of his dragon warrior's libidinous nature.

Zeno mused that it was like Shuten was hiding his sexual partners from their king, just like Hiryuu hid his wife from them.

Even more unusual was when word of Abi's potential betrothal reached the kingdom. Hiryuu, with an entourage of dragon warriors behind him, went to Abi's private chambers to congratulate him. Except, when confronted, Abi's eyes filled with tears and he apologized profusely for reasons he did not understand. It took all the dragon warriors, and a quiet king, to reassure him that it was okay.

However, that day, they all felt the sting of betrayal. Yet, they could not explain with words why Abi's potential marriage hurt. Was it the bonds, that bound them together? Or was it their own trust and love that was being betrayed?

Zeno hummed and leaned back into Guen's light touch. The four dragon were grouped in the castle courtyard, lounging under a blossoming sakura tree while a manmade stream tinkled nearby. Guen's gentle dragon claws was currently combing through Zeno's wild hair, detangling it without causing him pain.

Draped on the grassy floor were the other two dragon warriors. All four of them were looking towards the rising sun, watching the sky that was tinted pink, red and purple. They felt mostly at ease, peaceful with the world around them with only a small tingle of discomfort.

They became fully relaxed when King Hiryuu strolled into the courtyard to join his fellow dragons, his presence dispelling the last of the discomfort.

"Hiryuu," Shuten's dark voice teased their ears. "What has kept our King so busy lately? Too busy for his dragons?"

Hiryuu fell gracefully back onto the grassy lands. Pollen flew up in a colorful puff before decorating his expensive silk clothes. "My wife," was his quiet response.

 _Jealousy. Betrayal. Need._ The bonds that chained them together flared to life. Unconsciously, all the dragons moved towards their king. Hiryuu didn't fight them off when they cuddled into him, seeking any flesh they could find. Instead his fingers moved to comb, brush, and caress the dragons near him. All of them were seeking the others for reasons outside their understanding.

"Is she pretty?" Zeno found himself draped across Hiryuu's stomach, and since he was the smallest dragon vessel, he was able to fit comfortably on the small patch of body.

"Not as pretty as my Abi," the king spoke honestly.

"Is she smart?" Abi was sprawled on the king's left side, his arm brushing Hiryuu's side.

"Guen is more brilliant." Before the next question could be asked, Hiryuu continued to speak. "She's not as strong as Shuten nor as innocent as Zeno."

"Then why marry the woman?" Shuten grumbled from his seated spot near Hiryuu's head, his scarred fingers stroking several strands of Hiryuu's red hair.

"For peace." A tired smile tugged on the king's lips. He had sacrificed so much for the humans. He had wanted to prove they were peaceful creatures, but to keep that peace, more and more was being demanded of him. "Don't worry, my dragons," whispered Hiryuu. "I can not love her as much as I love my dragons."

Zeno blushed at his words. It was strange. He had never loved anyone before. Women did not hold his attention and until Hiryuu, men did not either. Even those who claim to be the most beautiful men and women of the kingdom, did not catch his eye. He loved only Hiryuu, as simple and complicated as that was.

"Keh, who cares." Shuten huffed out. "Love has no place in a betrothal. Sacrifices must be made to keep a kingdom peaceful."

They all noticed that none of them refused Hiryuu's love or denied their own. It was odd, but easier to accept if not questioned closely. That day they basked in the blush of dawn, accepting the reassuring waves their bonds gave out.

The next time it was questioned was when Abi and Zeno were alone in the courtyard. Of all the dragons, Abi was the quietest and the one who would not question anything asked of him. He would never judge why the question was being asked either.

So Zeno felt calm when he asked, quite randomly, "Is it wrong to love a man?"

Abi's answer was quick and effortless. "Love is not limited to one gender." The small sparrow perched on his shoulder chirped in agreement. "Nor one species."

 _Love. Lust. Desire_. Similar but different. Zeno frowned down at his hands, twirling the dragon pendent between his fingers as he thought about his words. It was possible that Abi misunderstood as Zeno was not asking about normal love, but carnal love. Love typically held between a man and a woman. "Can a man love another man?"

"Sons often bond tightly with their fathers. Brothers love one another too." No, no. They were definitely not thinking of the same love. Or maybe, Abi was avoiding the question?

"I mean, can a man desire another man?" Desire seemed like the right word to use. To obey. To love. To never betray. Zeno desired all of these things with Hiryuu, and more. He wanted to give him gifts. To see the gentle king's smile. Not just with Hiryuu too. Sometimes Zeno grew flushed with admiration watching Shuten train. He felt relaxed when Guen was combing through his hair. Even now, in Abi's presence, Zeno felt complete.

Weren't these emotions reserved for when a man loved a woman?

"It would not be unusual," Abi mused quietly. "Emotions were created long before humans, perhaps with the dragons who created man. If five dragons can be so closely bonded, loved by one another, why not man?" Calm, golden eyes looked down at Zeno, and the yellow dragon saw an understanding glint there. Slowly, Abi leaned down so his nose brushed softly against Zeno's nose, affection in every movement. "It is man who has passed judgement and decided a man loving a man was wrong."

"But if dragons can love one another undeniably, why not man, who was created by them?"

As far as the dragon warriors could tell, the original dragons held the same, steel bonds that tethered them to each other. The human vessels who had the dragons' blood, inherited the same timeless bonds that held the dragons of the Heavens together. A bond that showed no slack or weakening, even after time had passed by and peace reigned.

In the beginning, the bond insured loyalty. They, the dragons' vessels, did not always get along, but when Hiryuu was around, they found they could not do anything that would damage their frail friendships. Quiet Abi, the original blue dragon, once mused that they were forced to love Hiryuu, because if you loved someone with all your heart, you could never betray or leave them.

Zeno often wondered what would have happened if Hiryuu had been a little stronger. What would have changed if the red dragon had lived for a decade more? If they had more time together, would their relationship had changed? Would the bond that tied all five of them together, grown even stronger as time passed by? Would the desire, lust, and love that ate at them every day, finally drive one of them to cross that unspoken line between men?

If the dragon warriors had shown Hiryuu true love, carnal love, would he had lingered for them? Was there a way, frowned upon by mankind, that could have convinced their king to stay awake?

When King Hiryuu died, they mourned for their friend, their king, their brother, and their potential lover.

It was only after the red dragon had died, that the dragons knew what agony was. They had each experienced pain from battle, including severed limbs, nasty scars and painful blows. They all knew that soul wrenching guilt would haunt them during the night. But without Hiryuu, there was no one to nurture their bonds, to clear away their shameful tears, and so, they simply fell apart. They drifted away from each other, searching for something or someone to fill that gaping hole that Hiryuu had left behind.

When his brothers died, Zeno felt the last of his heart shattering. Unlike them, who would be reunited in the Heavens, Zeno was left behind. _Snap_! Seiryuu died, taking with him his calming presence. _Snap_! Ryokuryuu's endless energy was gone. _Snap_! Hakuryuu was gone, and the final feeling _Ouryuu_ felt from this brother was his longing to see him. To see _Zeno_.

Zeno cried amongst his puddles of blood. Tears streaked endlessly down his cheeks as he mourned for what had been, what was, and what could have been. He begged for more time, but the Heavens ignored his calls.

Zeno knew he was alone now, truly alone. His heart, his soul was empty. He was left behind on Earth, as his brothers reunited in the Heavens.

They had abandoned him, and nothing in the world hurt more than that.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•´¯`

All the dragons felt it when Hiryuu was reborn. A brilliant red star lit up the sky, a clear sign of the red dragon's descent. Two blue dragons, two white dragon, two green dragons and a single golden dragon looked to the sky, feeling a new freeing, and yet confining, moment in their souls. After so long, King Hiryuu would walk the land of man again.

For some, the dragons celebrated. Finally, their master and friend had returned. For others, they raged against these chaining bonds. They had not even gained their own freedom yet, and it was already denied to them. The King's arrival was met with various stages of emotions, but all of them felt the renewed need to serve and love the red dragon despite their original hesitations.

A small white-scaled arm reached out for the red star, his clawed hand falling close as if to catch it and hold it close to him. Even though a whole village separated them, Kija could hear his father raging on the other side. _'How must it feel,'_ Kija mused, _'to know your Master is here while knowing you won't live to serve him?'_

"I'm sorry father," Kija whispered to the late sky. "I will serve him faithfully, for all of us."

Ao blinked his heavy eyes. Lately, his vision had been waning and because of such, he is unable to see whatever fascinated his small ward. The blue hatchling, still unnamed, had his head tilted to the stars, his tiny hand grasping tightly onto Ao's fingers. "Red star," the small boy explained.

"Stars appear all the time," Ao gruffly growled.

The boy shook his head, the sound of bells ringing through the air. "Friend," he sounded too damn cheerful. Yet, Ao didn't have it in him to crush that hopeful spark. If he spoke to stars, who could judge him? It's not like anyone cared what the blue dragons did, as long as they stayed hidden.

Jaeha, unlike his dragon brethren, was not happy. His lips pulled back to reveal a jagged fang, internally cursing the fates. Across from him, in the tiny room, Garou was crackling madly. Years of confinement and abuse had taken its toll on Garou's mind, but he was not above taking joy in his successor's torment. "Now, you'll never be free," the elder taunted.

Jaeha frowned at his shackled legs. Yes, he could feel the bond, just as well as he could feel the cold metal wrapped around his scales, but he was not going to let his dreams die so easily. He was going to be free. Like these shackles, he was sure the bond could be broken. He refused to serve another man and let his master control his destiny.

Zeno reached up to twirl his pendant between his fingers. The weight of the golden circle was heavy, but not as crushing as the weight around his heart. The red dragon had descended again. Just like he had promised Zeno, Hiryuu had not left him alone.

"It took you too long," the golden dragon scolded the star. "Zeno thought Hiryuu had forgotten about his precious dragons."

Zeno knew he still had to wait. Hiryuu had to grow up some more before the dragons could become of use to him. After all, what good was a hoard of dragons to a small infant? He didn't know when he started to cry, or if those tears were from sadness or joy.

Zeno mourned. He rejoiced. He sobbed as the past's memories came back to haunt him.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•´¯`

To be reunited again was bittersweet. Zeno was shocked, and slightly excited, to learn that their king had returned to them, as a _queen_. A beautiful young lady who looked nearly identical to the red dragon before her. He was even more pleased to learn that each dragon from the newer generation had experienced the painful creation of the original bonds, binding them to her, _Yona_.

It would have been a joyful time, a pleasant memory to erase the painful past, if not for Hak.

Her guardian and warrior. The man who protected her before the dragons came. A simple man, a mortal human, who was enchanted by their red queen. Zeno craved her attention, her acknowledgement, and it was heart wrenching to know that a mortal man would come first, before her golden dragon. Still, the bonds ensured love and loyalty. So the dragons accepted her unspoken decision and faded into the shadows.

They watched as she bumbled her way through a relationship. The tension was killing them all. The love that both mortals returned but refused to acknowledge. The protective nature of them both, trying to keep the other one out of trouble. It was torture to watch Yona and Hak continuously dance around each other, wasting time and words.

Especially when the four dragons craved her attention. Her love. Her loyalty. They wanted to fulfill a bond that was older than time itself.

Following their queen's - _king's_ \- desires, they stepped back and could only watch. That didn't stop them from trying though. They showed their love through the small actions, which was the only way they were allowed to display such affections.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•´¯`

Seiryuu, who was named Shin-Ah in this generation, was quiet but equally greedy in seeking attention. He craved the softest touch from their queen but he was always hesitant to reach out and initiate their contact. So it was Yona who would be the one to reach out to him.

So only Zeno, being the sneakiest of the dragons, was there when Shin-Ah displayed his affection openly for the first time.

Their group had paused their traveling, resting for the day. Shin-Ah had disappeared after his mischievous squirrel and Yona had followed her silent blue dragon when their disappearance had gone on for too long.

Yona was smiling at the sight that greeted her. Shin-Ah was crouched in a field of wildflowers, the squirrel on one shoulder and his hands were cupped together and stretched out. A handful of birds were pecking the ground around him, some of them were even resting on his outstretched fingers and in his palms.

The red dragon smiled softly at the sight. She couldn't help but walk forward, drawn to the peaceful sight of the blue dragon. Her noisy approach though startled the feathered creatures, and by the time she reached Shin-Ah's side, all of the birds were gone.

Her hurt gaze dropped to the flowers by her feet. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

Shin-Ah, the man of few words, didn't bother to respond. Instead he reached out and yanked Yona down. She ended up sitting between Shin-Ah's legs, her back flushed against his chest. The blue dragon moved forward to rest his head on top of Yona's head, a smile appearing on his lips. "Like this," he murmured as he grabbed Yona's hands within his own and reach out.

They waited for several long minutes. Finally, the dragon's calming presence and the princess' soft aura drew the birds back out. Small, large, bland and colorful gathered around them. They pecked at the ground softly, nibbled on their finger pads when within reach, and rubbing their feathered heads against the soft, human skin.

Yona giggled at the sight. Her tinkling laughter startled the birds, sending them flying away again. But while it send the birds away, it drew the nearby dragons in. Shin-Ah wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her back, deeper into his chest. His own laughter joined her's.

It was a quiet, simple moment but Zeno smiled wistfully from his hiding spot in the tree branches. If this was all Yona was able to give to Shin-Ah, then Zeno wouldn't interrupt them.

Seiryuu was the quietest of the group, but that didn't mean he craved for Hiryuu's attention any less.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•´¯`

Kija, the white dragon of this generation, was much more bashful than Guen. His affections were more open though, even if his pale skin flushed too easily. Zeno found his obvious need for affection cute, and entertaining.

The smallest touch would make him flush red. The lightest touch would light up a glow of admiration in his eyes. The kindest word or compliment would have him clutching at his chest as the bond sent throbs of love through him.

Zeno mused, that maybe Hakuryuu was the most sensitive to their bonds. Kija always took Yona's words to heart, and he just knew when the other dragon warriors needed a patient ear, or a kind word.

More obviously, he defended all of them to his best capabilities, and sometimes, even beyond that. It wasn't unusual for Kija to faint after a fight, having used too much power for his mortal shell. He refused to submit, giving his body and heart to defend those he was bonded too.

Like his ancestor before him, when Kija battled, he battled with all his heart and soul.

He was the kindest of them all, but his desire for blood rivaled the true dragon's instincts before him. The crimson splash of blood against his snow white arm. The warm liquid bathing over his cold, hard scales. The light brush of tears against his skin as he later mourned for the lives he had taken.

After a particularly gruesome fight, Hakuryuu had retreated to a nearby stream to bathe and cleanse himself of his self educed sins. He tried so hard to be strong in front of his dragon brothers, but when alone, his mask fell to reveal the vulnerable, pampered man he truly was.

It was always Yona who would seek out her pure dragon afterwards. It was only her soft words and her forgiveness that soothed his roughed spirits. It was she who was allowed to soothe away his tears and afterwards, together, they would make their way back to the temporary camp. Both of them would be freshly cleansed, and Yona would be grasping onto his white scaled arm.

Since Kija was the most sensitive to the bonds, it was not surprising that the other dragons felt drawn to him too. Ryokuryuu, no matter the age or time, would always be attracted to his other half, his dear twin, Hakuryuu.

So Zeno knew that Jeaha's teasing affection that caused Kija to blush or stammer, was only _slightly_ done in jest. Zeno knew, in his heart of hearts, that if Kija showed even a slight attraction to Jeaha, they would join together. It was the nature of their lives, of their bonds that were created before all man.

Ouryuu chuckled as Jeaha teased Kija about his possessiveness around the princess, _again_. It was a common occurrence, one that would only end in a playful fight or Yona bringing peace to them.

Yona blushed at their banter, not quite understanding the provocative nature of Jeaha's jest or why Kija was blushing so darkly.

"I think both of you would be good to sleep with," she tried to sooth their arguing.

Zeno's giggles only got louder as a lecherous grin spread across Jeaha's face, and Kija froze in embarrassment.

" _Princess_!" Kija was appalled.

At the same time Jeaha reached out to wrap Yona in his grasp so he could hug her, and grin smugly at Kija over her shoulder. "Yona, dear. You don't have to choose between us. You can have us both if you want."

Yona blinked innocently, far too naive to understand the silent invitation. "But sleeping next to Hak is better."

The amusement and embarrassment from her words was enough to cover up the heartbreak all the dragons felt. Jeaha bowed his head, allowing his green bangs to cover his sorrowful eyes, as he chuckled dryly. Kija was, once again, clutching his hand over his chest, feeling the beating heart beneath, and the dull throb of heartbreak and loyalty.

Just because Hakuryuu was the most bashful, did not mean he desired to see his king with someone else.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•´¯`

For Zeno, time merged and mixed. It was amazing how much time could cease to mean something when one lives forever. Sometimes, he wasn't sure when he was awake or when he was dreaming.

 _Hakuryuu_. Prideful. Boastful. With a deep desire to prove himself. Kija, who blushed when Yona complimented him. Guen, who refused any compliments when Hiryuu gave them. Both willing to die for their master, if only commanded.

 _Seiryuu_. Quiet. Sensitive. Having a hurtful experience that caused him to seclude himself from the world. Abi, who hid his eyes with a cloth to keep from being targeted. Shin-Ah, who hid his eyes with a mask, out of fear and shame. Both of them shutting their beautiful eyes away from the world.

 _Ryokuryuu_. Strong. Prideful. With a amazing talent for charming beautiful people. Shuten, a man who pretended not to care for their king. Jeaha, a man who tried to not be effected by the dragon's bond for their new queen.

 _Ouryuu_. Youthful. Quiet. The same man, whom time forgot. The one who attacked his own body in desperation, trying to tear out his own heart, lungs, stomach. Anything, anything at all, if it would just let him die and join his brothers in the Heavens.

Each time, he was denied his access. Each time, his brothers turned him away. Every time Zeno died, he was sent back to Earth to be alone.

Zeno blinked, bringing himself out of his tumbling memories. Yona's smooth, small hands had found themselves into his own. She was staring into his deep blue eyes, a knowing sadness lingering in its depths.

"You're thinking about them, huh?" She leaned closer to his face so her whispers would not reach other, more sensitive ears.

Something about this serene moment made Zeno feel at peace. Maybe it was the image of Hiryuu - _Yona_ -, crouched in front of him, with the brilliant lights of millions of stars behind her. Maybe it was because Zeno's heart twisted at the sight of her own sadness painted on her face. Maybe it was because of the same amethyst eyes that held him captive, no matter how much time has passed. Whatever it was, it caused Zeno to speak honestly and thoughtlessly. "Zeno misses his brothers."

Her little fingers twisted in his hands, moving until they could drop whatever they were holding into his palm. Surprised, Zeno looked down to see a necklace. The string was fragile, thin and almost unseeable to the human eye. It was the pendant that grabbed his attention though.

It was a curling dragon, likely in flight. It had small antlers and a flowing mane, eerily similar to the same yellow dragon that greeted Zeno that fateful day, so many years ago. It was carved from a glowing yellow stone, a citrine, if Zeno remembered correctly.

"The merchant told me that it can relieve depression, cleanses negative energy and helps with clarity of thought. I thought . . . Zeno might like it."

The immortal dragon was speechless. All he could do was stare at the tiny pendant, rubbing his unscarred thumb over the smooth stone. Yona, now nervous because of his silence, was babbling in the background.

"I wanted to give it to you. It'll be proof that I am always with you, even when I'm out of sight." The whole group knew about Ouryuu's curse and Zeno knew that the thought kept the young princess up at night. He didn't want to burden her with it originally but there was no hiding the truth from her. Even if he hadn't explain, he was sure that Yona would have figured it out, like Hiryuu had.

He clutched the pendant tightly in his hand, bowing his head to hide his trembling lips. "Thank you, Miss. Zeno will treasure it always."

The princess gave Zeno a tight hug, before trotting off towards Yoon's concerned calling. In the distance, the young man could see a roaring fire and smell cooked meat. For the youngest generation, this was just another night. For Zeno, his hand trembled as he reached up towards his messy hair.

To Ouryuu, tonight was a beautiful nightmare.

In one hand, he clutched the circular pendant that Hiryuu gave him. In the other hand, he clutched the necklace that Yona had just gifted him. Same, but different. Similar, yet haunting.

Zeno tilted his face to the stars and shamelessly cried under the Heavens silent watch.

Ouryuu now had two special, red dragons in his heart, and he loved them both equally.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•´¯`

Of course it would be Ryokuryuu who was unhappy with their relationship and current bonds. No matter which life he lived, he was always testing the boundaries. Before, when all five dragons were together, they were all male. Zeno firmly believes that the forbidden affection between a _group_ of men was what kept Shuten's affection at bay in the past.

In the present time, there was no reason for hesitation as their king, was now a queen.

Jeaha was always teasing their princess. A provocative joke, a lingering caress. Most of the time, this brought out the protective instincts of her guardians. Other times, he got away with it.

Like the night that Yona had a nightmare. All the dragons could hear her distressed whimpers, and later on, her reassurance to Hak that all was fine. The dragons weren't fooled though. They could _feel_ otherwise.

It was Jeaha who left the tent and followed after their retreating princess. Zeno watched his retreat, but chose not to follow this time. Unlike the other dragons, Zeno knew Jeaha would not forgive anyone who trespassed on his personal territory. Ryokuryuu was very possessive, and time had not curbed that habit.

However, when morning came, all of the dragons could feel the shift in the air. They all noticed how Yona's gaze would linger on Jeaha, before she turned away blushing. They all could see Jeaha smug, yet quiet pride as dawn washed over them all.

Zeno's gaze lingered on Yona's swollen red lips and the prideful strut Jeaha walked around with. Simultaneously three remaining dragons reached up to grasp above their hearts. It might have been one kiss. There was even a chance that it was a mistake, and Yona did not think about it the same way that the dragons did.

However, one could not deny that there was a shift. They could all feel it, deep in their hearts. It was enough to change the way they looked at Hiryuu, their queen and master.

Ryokuryuu was without the doubt, the most flirtatious of the dragons, but his heart belonged only to Hiryuu.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•´¯`

Whatever happened that night, it was enough. Ouryuu watched as the dragons flocked to their queen. Their attention was tuned to her every need. Touches lingered longer now. Blushes were exchanged frequently. Mature jokes made her more embarrassed and often, she would seek out their attentions when she was lonely, bored, curious, or just needy.

Zeno combed his fingers through her wild, curly hair. She hummed quietly at his touch, leaning against him. In front of them, Kija and Jeaha were practicing for combat, constantly exchanging blows. Only Zeno, who had seen Ryokuryuu and Hakuryuu fight before, noticed that they were being flashier than needed.

Shin-Ah reached out his hands, passing a pomegranate into Yona's small palms. The red dragon gazed at the offering, before giving her blue dragon the sweetest smile. Using her fingernails, she split the skin apart, handing half the fruit back to her silent guardian.

Under the warm sunlight, five dragons in mortal shells, lounged under the warmth. Zeno was struck by a consuming bolt of sudden joy at this moment and he laughed as he wrapped his arms around Yona, pulling her back so he could rest his chin on her shoulder. Yona giggled at the action, rubbing her cheek against his like two affectionate cats.

Ouryuu, the immortal dragon, remembers how it use to be. As Zeno closed his eyes and leaned into Yona's unique touch, he basked in her love and pride. He could feel his brothers' contentment too, surrounding him like the sea. For those before them, this would have been enough, but this generation held an ember of hope. Hope, that there was a chance for even more.

It was a timeless bond that tied them all together. It was older than the Heavens itself, and had lived on to this very day. When the dragons had descended to Earth, their bonds had suffered. Many generations ago, the bonds had to be nurtured but still, some things never came to bloom. The original generation had missed their chance, because of fear from the judgement of man.

Now, in the newest generation, it was possible that they might create a bond as deep and ageless as the Dragons of Heaven's before them.

It might take some more time, and some more coaxing, but that was okay.

Zeno had time and Zeno was very good at waiting.

* * *

Hmm, I guess after some flames, I wanted to prove to myself that I can write sweet and simple. Inspired by the new OVA of Zeno's arc. (I knew that was coming and still my heart broke). Akatsuki no Yona is my current, all consuming obsession. I just love the show, I love the manga, and I adore the characters. I thought about starting a full story for this fandom but while I have a vague idea of what I want, I have no details on how I want it to go. Someday, someday I will leave my mark in this fandom too. For now, have this small one-shot that may or may not be continued in the future.

I don't know if this will stay as a one-shot. I might do some more chapters dedicated to each dragon warrior individually. Still, please leave behind a review. I've hit a slump lately and I need some encouragement to continue writing. Reviewers and readers have this incredible power that can encourage or kill an author, so please use your power for good! I treasure every word you give me, even if it's a small few.

- _Nightshade_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer**_ \- Some fancy words to say I don't own anything. Not a stitch. I wish I did but I don't. Akatsuki no Yona belongs to the rightful owner. I claim nothing but my view on the Dragons' bonds, which of course, changes with each fan. I edit my own work, so I do own all mistakes.

This story might be edited in a day or two to fix any mistakes that might have leaked through.


	2. Dragons' Love

"The blood of the four dragons, our bond with King Hiryuu, will never go away."

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•´¯`

 _ **Hakuryuu**_ \- The white dragon who gave his arm to his human vessel. Guen, Kija's birth father, and Kija have held this curse.

 _ **Seiryuu**_ \- The blue dragon who gave his eyes to his human vessel. Abi, Ao, and Shin-Ah have held this curse.

 _ **Ryokuryuu**_ \- The green dragon who gave his leg to his human vessel. Shuten, Garou, and Jeaha have held this curse.

 _ **Ouryuu**_ \- The yellow dragon who gave his healing to his human vessel. Zeno has held this curse.

 _ **Hiryuu**_ \- The red dragon who left his dragon form to become a man. King Hiryuu, the first dragon to walk amongst men, and Yona, a young woman who possess his blood.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•´¯`

* * *

Jeaha never spoke of what happened between him and Yona. He was not boastful, as he would not mention a word of what happened, despite knowing that between the dragon vessels, it was no secret. It did not help that Yona could not look her green dragon in the eyes for the longest time, not without looking away and blushing a bright red. Their bonds sang, the bonds rejoiced, and the bonds continued to tighten, bringing the circling dragons together in an even tighter dance.

Something had change within them all, but at the same time, things were the same.

Yona still had eyes for Hak, the mortal man who came before them all. She still tried to catch his attention, while staying in denial of her own desire the whole time. Some days, like this, Zeno wondered if Jaeha and the dragon bond had awaken a need in Yona that made her desire to be seen as a woman. Instead of directing that desire towards her dragons though, she tried to project it towards Hak,

"Do you like how this looks?" Yona was looking down at herself, gazing at the thin silk that was cleverly wrapped around her. She was wearing a pale green shirt that came to a point just above her belly button and a long skirt in shades of blue and white that swished delicately around her long legs.

Zeno discreetly eyed the strip of skin that was her stomach, and her legs, similar to the limbs of a crane. Her body was toned, and her small arms were wrapped with visible muscle mass and silver scars. Her wildly curly red hair had grown a bit and flowed down to the base of her neck. Her skin was tanned a light golden color from her hours spent carelessly under the sun.

Zeno really liked how his queen looked in the colors of her dragons.

Yet, he knew, that Yona only felt comfortable showing him so much of herself because she did not see Zeno in the same light as Hak or Jaeha. The yellow dragon ignored how much that thought stung him. Despite his young appearance, and small size, he was still a man, as he had stopped aging around his eighteen winter. Even deeper than that, he was her dragon, who wanted to be noticed by his queen.

"Is Miss trying to catch Mister's attention?" Yona didn't respond, she just tugged on the short shirt, attempting to cover more of her skin. "Or maybe one of the Dragon Brothers?" Zeno loved how pink her cheeks could suddenly become when she was in denial.

"I'm buying it because it looks pretty," Yona hotly denied. "I look more like a woman wearing this."

Zeno nodded excitedly, nearly bouncing in his seat. It was true. The outfit accented all her womanly curves, bringing attention to her rounded hips, full breast, and beautiful body. There would be no mistaking her as a child in this outfit, but Zeno always had trouble seeing her as a young girl too. He had always been aware of her soft, fragile body, and the womanly curves on it. "Miss always looked like a beautiful woman to Zeno," he admitted honestly.

Her blush darkened to a crimson hue that could rival her hair. Zeno eyed the color, before deciding, quite gravely, that he might like the dark red color better than the shy pink. He couldn't help it. The new red color, displayed on her skin like her dragons' color, sent a bolt of affection through him.

He bounced to his feet and wrapped his arms around Yona's neck. The two of them were nearly the same size, with Zeno just a few inches above her. Yona wrapped her own arms around her yellow dragon, not bothered by Zeno's random burst of affection. She was quite use to it by now, so Zeno could lavish attention on her whenever he desired and she wouldn't mind.

Before she could react, Zeno leaned down and placed a peck of a kiss on her cheek. He let his lips linger a few seconds longer than allowed between friends. He could feel the heat of her blush beneath his lips, and felt the way Yona tensed up as her own mind registered the lingering kiss.

"Miss should get the outfit. Zeno will pay!"

As quick as the kiss happened, it was finished. Zeno all but skipped out of the small dressing area, heading for the sweet, elderly shopkeeper who managed the clothes shop. He passed the proper amount of coins for the outfit to her, paused, and then gave her a few more golden coins, much to the woman's surprise.

That kiss was priceless, and well worth the few extra coins.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•´¯`

"Yona dear, would you mind helping me with something?" Jaeha was clever, as he was the craftiest of all the dragons. So naturally, everyone in the Happy Hungry Bunch was suspicious of his motives. Jeaha was the picture of innocence though, with large green eyes and a pleading, childish look on his face. If Hak had been around, the warrior would not have been fooled, but Hak had traveled into a nearby village with Yoon, entrusting the princess to them.

Yona, sweet, naive, princess, fell for his faux innocence. "What do you need help with?"

She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. The five dragon vessels were gathered around a small fire, lounging in the warmth of the weak glow and enjoying the clear, sparkling stars above. Zeno, in particular, was gazing intently at the Heavens, his eyes having a faraway look to them.

"Shin-Ah is lacking training," Jaeha sounded so woeful, and fake crocodile tears filled the corner of his eyes, and as he was seated across from Yona, with the campfire between them, the light of the fire brought extra attention to those gleaming droplets. "He needs help."

The silent swordsman, seated on Yona's right, was as stoic as ever, his masked face tilted to the side slightly as he listened to Jaeha. Even Zeno grew curious, his eyes now gazing at Jaeha. Yona looked confused enough for all of them, glancing between her green and blue dragon. What was it the all-seeing, swords master, would need to learn?

"How can I help?" Yona's wide eyes were full of innocent hope. For a second, Jaeha felt a trickle of guilt for tricking her. But then he saw the worshipping light in all the dragons' eyes as they gazed at her, and he knew he was doing the right thing.

They were all too shy, or hesitant, to push her. Jaeha knew she was a strong woman though, and he had see that familiar, needy glint in her eyes. She was a warrior, she was a forsaken princess, and was a dragon reincarnated, but most importantly, she was a woman, and women grew curious. He knew something had awaken in Yona, a normal, curious need, and if they didn't satisfy her curiosity, she would look elsewhere for answers.

And that would break all their hearts.

"Just close your eyes." Yona obeyed instantly. So, only the remaining dragons could see Jaeha lean over and whisper into Shin-Ah's ear. How unlike Seiryuu to be influenced by Ryokuryuu, yet Shin-Ah merely nodded afterward and slipped off his mask. Jaeha made a sound of disappointment in the back of his throat when he saw that Shin-Ah's eyes were still firmly closed, which made Kija and Zeno smile fondly.

Yona waited patiently, with her eyes shut, trusting her dragons enough to let them be her senses and protection. She felt something soft brush her cheek, trailing over her cheekbone towards her lips. She first mistook the touch as Shin-Ah's fingers, but the area of warmth was too large and too soft to be the callus finger pads of the sword master. She gasped as she realized it was lips on her, at the same time that those lips settled over her own.

It was an innocent kiss at first, that quickly became something more.

Yona gasped in shock, parting her pink lips in the midst of her surprise. Immediately, a tongue swept out, tasting the swell of her lips and darting in to sample her moist cavern. She was shocked, wanting to pull back but not wanting to hurt Shin-Ah's feelings. She decided to ignore the part of her stomach that was warming up as the kiss continued. Shin-Ah continued to taste, twist and tangle with her tongue, coaxing her to join the dance but she was too stunned to even move.

Finally, Shin-Ah leaned back, admitting defeat and breaking the kiss. He was gazing back at her, his golden eyes open, but only visible to her. Fear of her reaction lurked in the depths in his beautiful eyes. He looked so afraid, that Yona couldn't help but giggle lightly. He didn't hurt her, he had just surprised her, and while she was not expecting the kiss, she didn't hate it.

Her hand raised one finger so she could lightly trace her lips. The skin was still moist, and seemed warmer beneath her touch. She could still feel the press of his mouth against her lips, and could still taste him on her tongue. He reminded her of the cool breath of frost, but salty like the ocean waters of Awa.

She wasn't sure what to say, but her dragons were waiting for something. Her lips pulled up into a shy smile, and her eyes dropped to the floor, unable to meet any of their gazes. They had all just watched her kiss Shin-Ah!

"Excuse me," she mumbled before getting to her feet and bolting into the tent behind her.

The dragons did not follow her, letting her put distance between them. They could dimly feel her confusion, fainter now than before. They left her alone, worried that they had pushed their precious queen too far. However, when Hak and Yoon returned the next morning, she didn't mention the kiss to anyone. It was a secret shared between dragons.

They noticed even the smallest change when it came to their precious Hiryuu, so they knew that after that night, she took to tracing her lips when she thought no one was looking.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•´¯`

For the white dragon, Kija lived in a world of unbalance. One one hand - _claw_ \- he thought of himself as the holy white dragon. He was Hakuryuu, who was blessed to meet and serve Hiryuu, his beloved master. Yet, on the other hand, he was a man. He was a man, who had urges and desires. He noticed beautiful woman, and he craved for companionship just like any other mortal.

On one claw, he craved for the attention of Hiryuu, and on the other hand, he desired to have Yona, a beautiful woman of her own, acknowledge him. The desires were similar, but not the same.

"Kija," her soft voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, princess?"

"Are you not hungry?"

Kija looked down in surprise to see his bowl of broth. It wasn't much but after he had left his village, he had learned to not complain about the food. Some days, they didn't even get food.

He looked at the young woman to see amethyst eyes lingering on his untouched bowl. Yona was like himself in many aspects. They had both come from a pampered, spoiled background. They grew up with the riches of the world at their fingertips, and now, as adults, they were learning strife and hunger. It was humbling most of the time, but sometimes, it was hard on them both. Shin-Ah knew how to be hungry, Jaeha knew how to take a beating, and there was little the world hadn't done to Zeno. For Kija and Yona, it was difficult and their bodies were starting to show that.

Kija had long ago noticed that her cheeks had thinned out, losing the full plumpness of a spoiled life. Her body had become thinner, and was more muscular now. Her stomach, like all of theirs, voiced its displeasure at least once every other day. On the rare occasions that he could glimpse her body between her clothing, he knew that her stomach was now flat and her ribs could faintly be seen.

Today, she was missing her lavish meals, even if she wouldn't say it. The haunting light in her eyes, along with the way her own bowl had been emptied in minutes, was proof of this. His own stomach was empty too, but he couldn't ignore the way she was staring at his still full bowl.

"I'm not hungry," Kija lied quietly. "Have it, princess." Using his dragon arm, he passed the bowl to her.

She was hesitant at first, her eyes flickering from Kija's face to the full bowl, but her own hunger was too strong to deny. She blushed as her stomach gave another grumble and she quickly took the bowl from him. She raised the bowl to her pale lips, slurping quietly as she hungrily finished the broth.

Kija couldn't help but blush when her lip pursed around the wooden bowl. It was the _exact_ same spot where his own lips had rested just seconds before. His blush got even deeper when he realized that they were sharing an indirect kiss. In an odd, distance way, their lips were touching, even if it was only because they rested on the same spot.

Yona paused her slurping, watching her white dragon carefully. Her lips were still pressed against the bowl, and the tiniest stream of broth was leaking from the purse of her lips and traveling down. It was filthy, below the image of a princess. Then again, she wasn't much of a princess anymore.

Kija reached out his dragon hand and carefully wiped the broth away. His claw skimmed up, gathering the beads of liquid on the edge of the deadly talon, at the same time that Yona lowered her almost empty bowl.

"Kija?" His finger was resting at the corner of her lips, moving with her words.

That precious bond that kept them in balance was wavering again. Good? Bad? Kija didn't know, he just knew he felt something. Like butterflies in his stomach, or the stampeding hooves of an army on his heart. His blood was racing and sweat dotted his brow.

Could Yona feel it too? Her own eyes were glazed, and switching from his lips to his palm. His dragon arm itched, wanting to drag his fingers through her curly red hair. Kija could feel the weight of the other dragons' gaze on them, not judging or jealous, merely watching.

"Thank you," Yona said quietly.

She reached up a hand to wrap her fingers around the side of his palm. Her skin was so soft, gentle, and human against his scales. Her warmth naturally heated up his cooler arm, spreading it throughout his body. She turned her head a small amount, placing a chaste kiss on the center of his palm.

He was able to enjoy the warmth of her lips against his scales for a few seconds. Just long enough for a heavy blush to settled over Kija's cheek, and the bonds that bound them to twinge with warm and love. Just those few seconds, stretch forever in the white dragon's mind.

Time resumed and with a quiet ' _eep_ ', Kija barely bodged the blade that was purposely throw at his head. Across the fire, Hak appeared too preoccupied with his own bowl of broth, stubbornly ignoring the inquiring gazes from the dragon vessels.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•´¯`

She was unbearably sweet. Like the ripest peach, or the juiciest berry. Her lips were soft, like the petals of a flower, and they opened with little coaxing. She was still hesitant, and blushfully shy, but slowly, Jeaha was teaching her how to be a woman.

Because to him, Yona was a woman foremost, and Hiryuu reincarnated second.

She made a sweet noise in the back of her throat, a simple sound that set Jeaha's blood on fire. His tongue peeked down, tracing her bottom lip, trying to get her to participate but she was still innocent, still something precious. So there were some actions that she was still too shy to do, unless she's surprised into doing them.

He pulled back, amused to feel Yona's panting breath against his lips.

She was still learning, and green dragon took deep pride in being able to teach his red dragon. She was such an eager student, as long as the thought of her mortal warrior didn't enter her mind. She leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

Deep amethyst eyes were gazing at him curiously. "What is with my dragons?"

Jaeha made a small grumble of protest, unsure if he liked being referred to as a dragon. He was Jaeha, she was Yona. Having the blood of previous dragons had nothing to do with this . . . _mostly_. Either way, he was not like the dragons from before. He was completely different.

"What do you mean, Yona dear?" Jaeha couldn't resist and leaned forward to place a quick kiss on the purse of her pouting lips.

"Everyone is being affectionate," she paused for a second, as if unsure she should continue, before rushing out, "with me."

Jaeha smirked as her embarrassed blush. She expected him to be jealous, or upset. In truth, if it was anyone else, including Hak, Jaeha probably would be upset. However, the thought of trying to claim Yona to himself felt wrong. Whether he liked it or not, Yona belonged to all of the dragon. She was something precious, cherishable, and innocent that they all need. To take her for himself, would be selfish.

To let another touch her though, one who did not have dragon's blood, just the thought set his blood boiling.

How funny that Jaeha had two green monsters following his steps.

"Perhaps you are just too lovable and we can't help ourselves." He reached out to wrap his arm around her waist, tugging her deeper into his chest. "You've bewitched us."

A murky tendril of something twisted in Jaeha's gut. How true were those words? If they were simply Jaeha and Yona, human, through and through, would this need to belong to her still be there? Would he have accepted defeated, bowing gracefully to Hak and his pursuit of Yona? Would he still view her, and the other dragons, with the same affection?

She must not have liked the downturn his lips took as he debated with himself because she leaned forward to lay an innocent kiss on his cheek. It was sweet, almost childish in affection, but his cheek immediately warmed up and he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"That must not be all you've learned," green dragon teased.

"No, you seemed too distracted to appreciate other efforts. Now, tell me what is going on," she tried to plead.

However, Jaeha stayed stubbornly quiet, his green eyes unable to meet the questioning gaze of the young woman. How could he explain it, when even he did not know. He had learned to accept it, for what it was, something so simple yet complicated.

Deep inside, Yona still had some traces of the spoiled princess she had been. Her cheeks puffed out, a childish sign of anger that made her look like Ao. "Fine," she grumbled.

She looked too cute. It was strange to him. Jaeha normally pursued woman of curves, seductive voices and knowing touches. Yona lived to defy those expectations. She had curves, but only if one was allowed to trace her figure, as her clothes hide them. They were not the joyful amount that he often played with, but he wouldn't change that. Her voice was pleasant, sometimes too high-pitch, but not that teasing tone that enticed men, and her touches, they were the most hesitant brushes he had ever experienced.

She was not what he pursued, and yet, everything he needed.

He leaned down and brushed another petal-soft kiss across the arch of her cheekbone. "Don't pout, Yona dear," he chided huskily. "You'll make even the stars cry."

He did not push her for more. For now, stolen kiss under the Heaven's gaze was enough for him. He was not as patient as Ouryuu, but Jaeha was determined to not be just a dragon. He would wait, like a true gentleman.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•´¯`

Yona had odd dreams sometimes. One time, she dreamed that she had carved men with her own hands, molding them to match her desires. It was funny watching them change, following thoughts that were not even hers. Originally, she gave them magnificent horns, and all of them has curling wild hair, but a thought whispered that they needed to be unique, not based after _them_. So she crushed them beneath her red scaled paw, and started over.

Sometimes, she dreamed she was a lost soul, amazed by the human world for the first time. She remember being in awe of the sun, his brother's creation. She ran her hands over the lip of a large ravine, and wonder which twin caused this one. She even glanced up at the sky, and imagined golden eyes peering back at her.

Other times, she dreamed of the world before it existed. She knew the expanse of the stars, the black sky before that, and the freeing feeling of knowing only fives souls exist in the whole world, and nobody loved those souls anymore than she, the youngest of them all. And they all loved her, protecting her from even her own childish whims.

This dream though, was the strangest one by far. She wasn't sure if she should believe it was a dream, or a nightmare. She felt like a prisoner in this new body, and the body felt wrong. It was too large, and heavy with muscle, lacking the soft curves of her own. She could see glimpses of her hair, still the same fiery red she knew, but longer, as she could feel herself laying on it, and knew it rested near the base of her back.

In the distance, she could hear sobbing. Four different voices, all of them differed in pitch and volume. Her heart ached at the sound, but her eyes were dry, unable to cry with them. Her body was simply too weak to grieve with them.

An inner voice, which did not belong it her, whispered in her ear. _'Dragons were never meant to take human form.'_

Her throat felt dry, her lips were cracked, and her chest with fill with agony, but still, she felt her lips move without permission. "My dragons," a voice, much too deep to be her own, but still somehow feminine, croaked from her throat.

The sobbing decreased, but only by a fraction. She grew aware of someone pressing against her exposed palm, feeling a growing warmth build in that area. The softest brush of hair made her want to move her fingers through it, but her hand only shook when she demanded that it move.

She was dying. How strange, but besides the burning fire in her chest, she felt no pain. She felt no panic. She only grieved because her precious dragons were in pain cause of it. She knew soon, she would be reunited with her true siblings, those who came before humans. He was happy with that thought.

The only thing he grieved for, was the precious dragon vessels he was leaving behind.

He wanted to promise to meet them all again. All who died would meet again in heaven, but one precious vessel would not get that chance. It breaks his heart to leave Zeno behind, alone and forgotten.

Dimly, he could hear the sound of a prayer being said. Meaningless words, created by man, said to a dragon who created man. It was amusing, as he knew his soul would be welcomed back to the Heavens, with or without the prayers. His brothers had been waiting for too long for him.

"In Heaven, we'll meet again," the final line said by the priest.

He was withering. He could feel it. The mortal shell was drying, and falling into itself. His lungs were struggling, and his heart wanted rest, for more than one reason. Still, he had last words to give. He needed to tell his precious dragons, a true parting.

His dragons were too distraught to even realize his hands were moving, until his aged hand was stroking the closest bowed head. He could tell from the long unbound hair, so thin and soft between his digits, and the aged scar that ran, unseen near the back of his head, that this was Shuten.

The proud man had his head bowed in an attempt to hide his grieving. "Don't flee from this," his final words to the rough, proud man. In response, he could feel Shuten shuddering under him, heaving more tears. He was always too proud to face his problems, but Hiryuu knew that this event, his passing, is something that they would have to come to learn to accept.

A large, roughed hand reached forward, greedily dragging his hand away from Shuten. His finger flexed, stroking the sharp edge of white scales, and he could feel the gentle touch of deadly claws against his palm. Rough, ragged skin from the harsh wind brushed against his aged fingertips as the scaled arm moved his limb to his face. "Be gen-tle with them," his voice cracked in the center.

Guen had a boarish personality and was always tough on his fellow brothers. He always pushed them forward, never accepting defeat. His personality forced others to keep up with him, or face his wraith. Hiryuu wanted to teach him to be gentle and kind, and while his lessons had progressed far, it was not far enough. Alas, the time for Hiryuu to teach was gone.

The dragon claw which clutched Hiryuu's human hand tightened in denial. Sharp talons dug into his palm, pricking his skin and drawing blood. Tears dripped onto his paper-thin skin, revealing the grief that Hiryuu could not see. _'He still needs to learn,'_ Hiryuu thought fondly as he left his blood travel down his arm from the small punctures. His arm fell from Guen's weakened grasp, his arm much too tired to do anything but fall down.

Hiryuu commanded his free hand to move. It felt so slow, like a slug traveling against the river, but after a pain filled moment, his hand moved to rest on Abi's cheek. Tears were falling against his palm, pooling in the small cavern between his hand and Abi's cheek. His index finger moved up to stroke the swollen, closed eyelids of his blue dragon. He adored those beautiful eyes, it was one of the most gorgeous sights to have blessed his human eyes.

"Don't watch, I won't be there." He knew his Abi too well. He knew his blue dragon would come to the tomb to watch his body rotting away. It was wrong, as he would not be there. He would be above, having shred his human shell, much like he had once shed his dragon body. More tears fell, and Hiryuu was disappointed when he noticed that Abi promised nothing.

His hand moved on, searching for the smallest one. He tried to catch a touch of his wild, tussled hair, or his curiously gentle hands, but he could not find him. His body shuddered, his heart stuttered, and then something warm pressed against the corner of his lips. His small body was pressed to his side, and a long arm was draped over Hiryuu's hips, clutching him as if Zeno's will alone could keep him there.

He had a wife, and a son who was once affectionate. He knew the press of lips when he felt it, and Zeno's lips were far softer than he originally thought, laying there against the corner of his lips. His own lips turned up, using the last of his strength to smile. "Wait, -" he meant to say more to his Zeno, but his body had enough.

And for the first time, Hiryuu _-Yona-_ , felt his heart stop.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•´¯`

When Yona next opened her eyes, she knew she was nowhere, and yet everywhere. Purple, black, green and blue stretched in it endless waves around her. She could feel her own heart, beating softly in her chest, and yet, she could feel the pulsing of more around her. It was as if the world around her, beat and pulsed with its own life.

"I did not know of gender when I first created them." A voice, the same one Yona had spoken with in her dream, rumbled and exploded around her. "I simply needed two energies to balance each other out and bring life. Dark, and light. Soft, and strong. Male, and female. I did not know what genders would do to them."

The air around them shifted, and Yona gasped as her chest burst free, and a red serpent was born from her body. Yona could only watch in amazement, as she felt no fear, as a part of her soul detached itself and took form before her. With it, Yona's hair turned black and there was a weird tingling in her eyes, as the color was leached out.

Hiryuu, in his true form, stood before her. The beast appeared softer than she ever imagined. The court painting showed all the dragons as ferocious, cruel creatures that demanded respect and ruled the Heavens. Their claws and fangs gleamed with drool, and humans trembled before them. The dragon before her, was not that. Not at all.

He had a very gentle appearance. His canines did not look sharp, and they did not drip blood or drool. Its face was a perfect blend of masculine and feminine, looking strong, but with soft curves. The scales were not blood red, but the softest blush of maroon. The mane that sprouted from his skull was a light orchid, and as wildly curly as her own hair. From his head, two antler, like a young buck, sprouted and curved back. The tips were blunted, and she could see soft fuzz covering them.

Before her eyes, his image flickered, becoming young and then old. Menacing, and then meek. All at once, yet changing with each flicker, like the beats of a falcon's wing. Yona could not tell its age, nor its gender.

"I could not leave my brother, Ouryuu alone. I returned to him, but I did not know the burden our bonds would bring." Below their feet, the images of dragons flashed beneath them, and Yona felt like she was standing on top of a large ice plane. A large blue dragon, with empty eye sockets, and a tensed body, bumbled its across the sky below them. The green and white dragon, tangled together for support, were identical in almost every way. The white one, was lacking a forearm, while the green one was lacking a leg. Both of them were patiently guiding their blind brother. The last, was the smallest. A golden dragon, curled into a tight ball, who appeared to be asleep. His chest rose and fell with each breath, but otherwise he was unresponsive, not even flinching when the other dragons accidentally stumbled into him.

"I tore them apart. The last thing we possess, our bonds, are strong though, and it thrives in our vessels. We all love each other deeply, deeper than humans are capable of understanding. When I first walked the Earth as a man, I was told it was wrong to love my brothers like I do.

"But how?" The crimson dragon sounded so confused, so lost. His wide purple eyes were filling with tears as he gazed down at his siblings, and behind him, his long tail thrashed around. "How is it wrong?"

Yona felt the need to explain the obvious, to help him understand, for he was just as innocent as a child. "A man may only love a woman, and a woman may only love a man."

"That was not the way I meant to create. Bonds have no limits. Man and woman must procreate, but that is not love. Love is not defined by that." Hiryuu reached down, tapping the glassy surface they stood on with a single claw. "They are not human. The bonds we hold, are not human. Our love, is not for mortals."

"You are dragons, Gods to some. That is different." Yona reached out to run a soothing hand through the dragon's wild mane. "The love amongst siblings is different than the love amongst a man and woman."

"We are Gods. We are creatures. We are man. We are brothers, sister, mothers, fathers, and children. We are everything you are, and more. I created humans, so why are they so different from us?"

"We just are," Yona knew no other way to describe it. To her, this was simple knowledge. Man lusting for a man was wrong, just like a woman lusting for a woman was wrong. Only one man, and one woman, could share something so deeply.

" _We_ are not." Angry purple eyes swung around to stare deep into her soul, dominating all she could see. "You are dragon, as much as you are human. The vessels you treasure, are _dragons_. The bonds you possess, are not ruled by weak human rules."

Yona was about to protest. She was not a dragon. She was a traveler, who was once royalty. Perhaps, she had Hiryuu's blood, but it was different. She did not have the same thoughts of her dragon predecessor, nor did his blood do anything to her. However, before she could explain, Hiryuu spoke first.

"Let me show you. Let me show you, what it means to possess me."

The world opened up to her. She could feel the stars being born, the universe crumbling. She knew how it felt to be crushed under a boot, or the taste of human meat between her fangs. She could dance on the galaxy, swim under the ocean, and thrash with each roll of thunder.

She knew the agony of birth. The relief of death. The suffering of living. She knew pleasure, torture. Sex, kisses, cuddles, and faint touches. She knew it all, and it was ravaging her mind like a careless lover, turning her around, twisting her into a knot, and then detangling her.

She didn't know when she started to cry, or if the tears were of pain or ecstasy. She experienced things her virgin body did not understand, and other phantom feelings her female body never knew, as they belonged to a man's body. She was everything, and she was nothing.

"See what dragons can do. We are not bound like them. _You_ are not bound like _them_."

Between everything, Yona could feel the touch of a scaled snout pressing against her forehead. Warm breath washed over her face, sending the smell of cider and roses into her nostrils. "Don't make my mistakes. The bonds are meant to thrive, and I let mankind stunt them."

She saw what could have been.

She saw Shuten and Guen, side by side, pressing together like one. There was no carnal display, but something about the ease that they stood together, spoke of familiarity, more so than comrades. "The twin should never have been separated." Even here, Hiryuu's voice haunted her.

She could see Zeno, cuddled into Abi, who was in turn reclining against Guen. Shuten watched fondly from the side, his hand tangled together with Hiryuu, was stood next to him, watching the sleeping trio. "Peace, and care, a love beyond love."

She could see them together, all sleeping on one bed in the king's chambers. In her gut, she knew they were naked, but there was nothing sexual about their positions. They were simply resting, all five of them, as vulnerable as a newborn, joined together in the basic need of slumber. "In the Heavens, we often rest like this."

It faded. True memories, of what really happened, flashed before her. _Betrayal. Hurt. Pain. Longing. Confusion._ The bond attempted to understand why it was wrong, when it knew no wrong. She saw it all. Zeno's confusion. Abi's quiet acceptance of what is. Guen longing, Shuten longing, without knowing they were longing together. A death, filled with so much regret and bitterness. The bond withering, in agony, but unable to released those it held captive.

Yona's knees gave out, and she tumbled to the floor. She was sobbing, mourning for a life she did not live. Faintly, she was aware of Hiryuu curling around her, wrapping her in his coils.

"Do you see now, hatchling? You won't escape them, and to do so, is to harm everyone, even yourself.

"Learn from your elders."

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•´¯`

"Yona!"

Yona lunged up, gasping for breath and feeling fresh night air fill her lungs. Her mind was a jumbled mess, confused and terrified as it tried to clear away that confusing dream. Perhaps, the most confusing thing, was that Zeno was the one to wake her, and he had used her name, instead of an endearment.

"Zeno?" Even to her own ears, she sounded lost, and hurt.

"Miss," Zeno was gazing at her with eyes that had seen hundreds of lifetimes, and she could feel the weight settle on her shoulders. "What were you dreaming about?"

Already, her human mind was muddling the dream. The memories, emotions, and thoughts of a deity, were not meant to be contained in a human mind. Not even one which held dragon's blood. So she wasn't lying when she hesitantly answered, "I don't remember."

Zeno looked miserable, and confused. "Miss was murmuring about Guen, Shuten, and Abi."

A flirtatious smile surrounded by green hair. Shining golden eyes, and gentle wisdom. A dangerous looking claw, which was unbearably gentle. The same golden smile, innocent and without the burden of sorrow.

"I think . . . I met them." Confused violet eyes blinked several times, begging for Zeno to make sense of it. "In my dream."

A gentle smile formed on Ouryuu's lips, and he didn't hesitate to gather her in his arms. "Miss was dreaming because she fell asleep to Zeno's story."

Yona remembered something similar to that. It like like a lifetime ago, though it was only a few hours prior. Zeno had been telling her how Guen had gotten too drunk, and challenged Abi to a staring contest, much to Shuten and Hiryuu's amusement. She didn't remember how it ended, the last thing she remembered was Zeno telling her how Guen had tried to make Abi blink several times, by playfully swiping out his claws.

That wasn't it though! Yona didn't know them from a story, or an oral tale. She had actually met them. She had felt Shuten's hair between her fingers, traced the eyelids of Abi, felt the steel touch of Guen's scales, and she had felt the final kiss of Zeno.

"Zeno," she whispered. Her gentle voice drew his attention to her, and she immediately leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Zeno's lips. He had done the same thing to Hiryuu, she remembered. From the way Zeno froze in surprise, he must have remembered it too.

"Wait for me to return," the exiled princess finally finished the king's last sentence.

That last unfinished sentence carried so much meaning. It was a promise, a vow for Hiryuu to return. A promise, that he would be back. A vow that he would return to the bonds he had neglected. And though it was not the same man, Hiryuu, the crimson dragon, had returned to his dragons.

A presence lurking within her center stirred and tears swelled in her beautiful eyes. Her tongue moved without permission, voicing words lurking in the shadows of her soul. "I'm sorry it took so long."

Her tears and soft sobs summoned her dragons. The tent, which had previously been empty besides Yona, was now too full as Shin-Ah, Jaeha, and Kija pushed their way in, determined to erase her sorrow. The warmth of their bodies quickly filled the small area, which somehow eased her misery. Her sobs tampered down and a soft smile tugged on her lips as her dragons crowded her.

"I'm okay," her lips trembled with her whispered assurances, leading to frowns forming on the face's of the surrounding men.

"Princess, don't lie to us," Kija scolded softly.

She reached out a hand, placing her warm palm on top of Kija's dragon hand. The bandages were loose, gapping in certain sections to reveal the glimmering scales beneath. She recalled that Kija had once told her, during one of those quiet private moments amongst dragons that were slowly increasing, that the bandages rubbed his scales raw and were uncomfortable. She ran soothing touches over the sensitive scales

"I had a dream, that's all." She assured her sensitive dragon.

"Nightmare?" Shin-Ah's reached out a finger to swipe away one of her tears. The young woman shook her head, her short curls bouncing with each movement.

"Would a kiss make it better?" Of course Jaeha would try to break the tension by flirting.

None of them were expecting Yona to hum quietly, her eyes sweeping over her dragons, but not denying the claim. It was then that they were struck by how much Yona had aged. Not only physically, but mentally as well. She had to grow, she was forced too, and now before them, was not a girl. It was a woman, who they each cherished and loved.

Yet, as her cheek bloomed a soft crimson, she was also their most innocent treasure.

So they could only blink when she leaned forward and placed a soft, child-like kiss on the lips of each of the dragons. First was Jaeha who attempted to wrap his arm around her to hold her there, but she slipped away. Next was Shin-Ah, whom she managed to kiss even with his mask covering the top of his lips. She could feel the harsh press of wood against her nose, before slipping away and pressing a soft kiss to the blushing, stuttering Kija.

Finally she turned to Zeno, only to pause at the weight of his gaze. Brilliant blue eyes were filled with tears, and one hand was clutching the golden dragon necklace so tightly, his knuckled had turned white. His smile was nostalgic, and in his eyes, Yona could see the lifetimes he had waited.

"Zeno was good at waiting," Yona whispered, leaning forward to give him his kiss.

Instead, Zeno moved to wrap Yona in a hug. Her head was tucked under his chin, and he held her with a crushing grip. They stayed that way, justing holding onto each other in an embrace that was somehow more intimate than a kiss.

"Zeno can wait a bit longer," he whispered into her wild hair.

* * *

The OOCness is strong in this chapter and I apologize for that. I blame the bond, and the older Yona. The real fact is, I thought I had listed this story as ' _complete_ ' when I posted it, as it was suppose to be a one-shot. However, I see I did not and I felt like I owed everyone a final chapter. Originally I was going to do Yona in Hiryuu's body, spending time with the original Dragon Warrior but that scene didn't go as planned (obviously). Still, I'm pretty pleased with this chapter.

Tell me what you think of this. Did I go too far with the OOC? Did you think it was a nice wrap-up? Have any words of wisdom for me? No matter how much, or little, or what, you have to say, please leave behind a review. I love reading them and it gives me inspiration.

 _-Nightshade_

* * *

Are you a Spanish reader? If so, please read Miss choco-chips' story, _Their precious bond_. It was inspired by this story, and even though I had to use a translator, I loved it. I'm defiantly keeping an eye out for future updates. Please give her a chance, like you gave me a chance!

(Miss choco, if you're reading this, I did receive your PM! I have yet to sit down and give you a response yet, but keep an eye out for my message in the next few days.)


End file.
